


Jealousy

by daichi_lover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Breeding, Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, F/M, Food Play, Jealousy, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Submissive Osamu Miya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daichi_lover/pseuds/daichi_lover
Summary: When Atsumu flirts with you, and you flirt back, Osamu can't hold in his jealousy any longer, no matter what the consequences are.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 83





	Jealousy

The day was bright and warm, the breeze slightly blowing through your hair as you talked to Atsumu on the massive picnic blanket the group had brought. Everyone else was playing beach volleyball while you and Atsumu were sitting on the blanket conversing about the recent match that Inarizaki had against another strong team. 

Maybe it was the way you had placed your hand on Atsumu’s shoulder while laughing at something he had said, or maybe it was the way Atsumu snuck glances at your barely covered body while you were talking. Osamu could do nothing but stare at your interaction, weighing up his options. While he wanted to walk over there and make a dramatic show of affection to prove to Atsumu that you were his, but he knew how’d that end, with him not cumming for the rest of the week. But when he saw Atsumu place his hand on your upper thigh, his brain stopped working and all common sense went out the window. 

He dropped the volleyball he was holding and stalked over to where the two of you were sitting, “Hey honey, can you come here for a minute?” His voice was deep and clipped, trying his best to keep in all of the anger bubbling inside of him. You looked at him confused, not understanding his sudden need for you, but you could see that he was desperate and stood up to face him. 

“Yes, baby, what’s up?” As soon as you reached him, he pulled you in by the waist and gave you a kiss. It wasn’t a peck, no, this was a deep and hungry kiss, the type you knew that Osamu only did when he was needy. Just as he went to push his tongue onto yours, you pulled back and looked at him, confused by his actions. But when he opened his eyes and instead of looking at you, he immediately looked at Atsumu to gauge his reaction, you understood that he was jealous. 

As Osamu continued to watch Atsumu and glare at him, you chuckled softly to yourself, amused at Osamu’s attempt at being dominant. You grabbed him by his chin, turning his face to face yours, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, “Try a stunt like that again, and you won’t be cumming for a month. Remember who’s in charge here.” A shiver ran down his spine, he knew his actions would get him in trouble but when Atsumu was looking at you like he wanted to devour you, he just couldn’t hold back. 

“I’m sorry but you didn’t see how he looked at you, I just couldn’t-”, you put a hand over his mouth to stop him talking. “I don’t want to hear your excuses, I understand that you are jealous, but you trust me right? I want you, not Atsumu. Got it?” He stared down at you, his eyes full of doubt and adoration for you, he meekly nodded his head. You smiled up at him before pushing him off to rejoin the game and sitting down next Atsumu once again.

“What was that about?” Meeting Atsumu’s eyes, you saw the mischievous and cocky glint in them, immediately knowing that he had meant to make Osamu jealous in person. But you were stuck wondering something after that reaction from Osamu, just how far would he let you go before he stood up against you, despite the lingering consequences of his actions? It was a question that you needed answering. 

Turning to Atsumu, you placed your hand on his shoulder and continued the conversation you were having before, ignoring any questions about your interaction with Osamu. As the conversation progressed, Atsumu was getting more and more handsy, with a hand on your thigh and the other playing with the ends of your hair, overtly flirting with you. You could feel Osamu’s eyes burning into the back of your head once more, making you smirk inwardly to yourself, surely he would break soon. 

A few more minutes of conversation went by before you heard the other players shout at Osamu for leaving the game again, you smirk to yourself before turning around, seeing Osamu walking towards you, you could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears. Once he reached you, he leaned down and picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder and walking to his car. 

“Osamu! Put me down! Or I swear to god-”

“Or what? You’ll flirt with my brother some more? No chance, we are going home.” Deciding to let him have his fun for the time being, you stayed silent as he opened the passenger door and placed you in the car seat. 

“Stay here while I get out bags.” As soon as he shut the door, you went to open the door but it was locked, watching Osamu smirk softly to himself as he walked away. Huffing in your seat, as you watched Osamu pack up your stuff and start shouting at Atsumu, you started to plan out his punishment in your head. He surely knew that acting like this would result in that. 

Lost in your own thoughts, you didn’t notice when Osamu had thrown the bags in the back of the car and begun the engine. Before you could speak, he beat you to it, “Yes I am aware I broke the rules, but I am willing to accept the punishment because I truly couldn’t stand another minute of watching Atsumu touch you, only I can do that.” His grip on the steering wheel was tight as he remembered how Atsumu was touching your thigh, caressing it softly. 

Smiling softly to yourself, “Okay.” He turned to you and looked at you with stunned eyes, “Okay? That’s all you have to say?” You chuckled to yourself, meeting his eyes. Suddenly, you grabbed him by the neck and pulled his face close to yours.

“Yes that’s all I’m going to say because my actions will speak for themselves when we get home. Now drive.” Even after letting go of his neck, Osamu stayed still for a moment, the lust in his eyes giving away the thoughts he was having, before moving back into his seat and driving off. 

The tension in the car ride was thick, hanging over the both of you like a blanket, only the sound of your breathing and the radio was present. You eyed Osamu, his hands still gripping the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. Your threat was hanging heavily in the air, promising him that in a few short minutes he would be punished for his actions, and he couldn’t be more excited. 

As he pulled into the driveway, he exited the car, walking over to your side to open the door for you, even in this situation, he was always a gentleman. “Thank you.” He didn’t reply, simply closing the door behind you, deciding to leave the bags in the car, and walking to the door to open it. You stalked behind him, like a predator watching their prey, waiting for the opportune time to pounce. 

As soon as you were both in the house, you locked the door and turned to face him but found that his back was to you. Walking up behind him, you run your fingers up his spine, feeling him shiver underneath your touch, before pulling him down to the ground by his hair, making him kneel in front of you, groaning out at the burning of his scalp. “Now, bunny,” The nickname made him shiver, “Since you wanted to be bad and break the rules, you gotta be punished, okay?” You felt him try to nod, grabbing his chin and turning his face to meet yours, “Words, bunny. Use your words.” 

“Yes, mommy.” His voice was soft and submissive, immediately falling into the headspace that went with the situation at hand. You ran a hand through his hair, feeling him practically purr under your touch. “Now, bunny, go upstairs and strip. Wait for me on the bed, kneeling. Okay?”

“Yes, mommy.”

“Good boy.” He shivered at the praise, making you chuckle, knowing how much the praise got to him. You watched him walk upstairs quickly, not wanting to disobey you in any way. ‘He’s such a good boy, even when he did the wrong thing.’ You thought to yourself. Deciding to make him wait a little longer and make the anticipation grow, you go into the kitchen and pour yourself a glass of red wine. 

Taking a few sips, you enjoy the silence for a moment before making your way upstairs. As you walked into your shared bedroom, you saw Osamu, naked, on the bed, kneeling just like you asked him to. “You’re such a good boy bunny.” You could see that he was hard from your place in the doorway, your praise making his cock twitch ever so slightly. 

As you walked over to him slowly, you could hear his breathing pick up slightly in anticipation of what was about to happen. Tipping his chin so he would look at you, “Are you gonna be a good boy for mommy?” His big grey eyes were submissively staring up at you, he had so much trust in you, willing to do anything to please you. “Yes mommy.”

You smiled softly at him, “Good bunny, now stay there, I need to get something.” He nodded slightly, showing that he acknowledged what you had said. You walked to the wardrobe, pulling out red rope and a small bullet vibrator and its remote. As soon as you turned around and Osamu saw what you were holding, he whined out loud, not being able to touch you was the worst punishment he could have, and you knew this. 

“I think you are forgetting this is a punishment bunny, remember why we are here.” Not giving him time to answer, you immediately began tying intricate knots all around his body and limbs. He was lying down, his arms tied to his torso, making him unable to move his arms and his legs were tied bent at the knee. The red rope contrasted nicely with his skin, “You look so pretty bunny.” You lightly scraped your nails along his torso, feeling as goosebumps erupted on his skin. 

You loved using rope on Osamu, his skin was so sensitive so it always left red marks behind that you could both admire the next day, it also served as a reminder of who he belonged to. “Now, bunny, stay still, okay? Be good for mommy.” He simply whined in response, he was so overstimulated and under stimulated at the same time. You opened the bedside table and grabbed the lube you knew was always in there, covering the small bullet vibrator generously. 

You slowly ease the toy into his tight little hole, making him hiss at the feeling. Once it was in, you let it sit there for a minute, giving Osamu some time to adjust to the toy, “You okay, ‘samu?” you said while rubbing his leg softly, you needed to make sure he was still okay with everything going on. “Yeah ‘m okay.” You smiled softly at him before turning the vibrator up to the maximum level. 

He moaned out loudly, the feeling surprising him as he jolted in surprise. “Now bunny, don’t cum unless I tell you too, if you can last 3 minutes, then I will fuck you. But if you don't make it to 3 minutes, I’ll leave you here cumming all night just from that little vibrator. Okay?” He whined at your words, knowing how difficult it would be to hold back the orgasm that was already coming at him at full force so quickly. 

“O-okay.” His words came out breathy and choppy, focusing all his strength on holding back his orgasm. You sat at the end of the bed, still sipping the red wine you had poured for yourself, when you had a thought. If Osamu failed the reach 3 minutes, which you were almost certain he would, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind doing a bit of cleaning, your own thought making you chuckle softly to yourself. 

Osamu didn’t notice though, he was too concentrated on not cumming, which was proving much more difficult than he thought it would be. It had been about a minute and 30 seconds, and Osamu was already struggling, a lot. “Plea-ase mommy, ca-an I pleas-se cum?” You ran a single finger up his cock, admiring the way it twitched against it. 

“But it hasn’t been 3 minutes bunny, you really gonna cum so soon?” He whined loudly at your words, silently begging you in his mind to let him cum. He wanted so badly to be a good boy, but when the vibrator was hitting just the right place, he simply couldn’t hold it back. 

As soon as it hit the 2 minute mark, you saw his cock twitch in the way it always does when he’s about to cum, not saying anything when he cums, letting out a loud moan that soon turned into whimpers and apologies. Over and over again he apologised. You reached for the remote you had thrown onto the bed, turning off the vibrator, Osamu letting out a sigh of relief. You began to untie him, confusing him slightly, surely that wasn’t his punishment, he broke another rule, you wouldn’t let him off that easily, would you? 

As you untied the last rope, you pulled him by his hair onto the ground below and made him crawl to the middle of the room. Walking behind him, you pretend to trip and pour the rest of your red wine, nearly a full glass, onto his head and the floor below. “Oh! Silly me, I’ve made a mess!” Osamu jumped in shock, not expecting the liquid to hit him. “Go on bunny, clean it up.” As he went to get up and grab a towel from the bathroom, you stopped him, “With your tongue.” 

His eyes widened in surprise at your demand, but ever your good boy, be lent down and began to lick the red wine off of the floor. You knew it shouldn’t turn you on as much as it did, but something about seeing his strong man in front of you liking red wine from the floor all simply because you told him to, made your pussy drip. 

“You better not miss any bunny.” After a few minutes he claimed he was done, you leaned down to inspect his work, the floor was completely clean. You looked at him, still kneeling with his head down, red wine staining his grey hair and cum still painting his torso. Lifting his chinie with your finger, his eyes were begging you to call him a good boy, to praise him, to give him anything. 

You caressed his face softly, wiping away the red wine that was slowly dripping down his face and licking it off your finger, his eyes following your every movement. “You’re such a good boy. Come on, let mommy give you a reward.” His eyes lit up, finally he was mommy’s good boy. He scrambled to the bed, not wanting to waste another minute. 

As he sat on the bed, you began stripping, leaving you naked in front of him, his eyes scanning every inch of your body. You pushed him down and sat on his thighs, stroking his cock softly, making him whimper out. Before he could say or do anything, you were already lowering yourself onto his cock, his hands flying straight to your hips and gripping tightly. Once you had bottomed out, you moaned out, loving the feeling of finally being full, and Osamu did it perfectly, kissing your cervix slightly. 

“Pleas-se move, please.” His words came out whiny, you gave into him, knowing he had been so good for you all night. You started your pace quickly, pulling out all the way to the tip before sitting back down and bottoming out. His grip on your hips was so tight, you knew there would be finger marks there tomorrow. 

You lent forward, dipping your head into his neck to kiss it, leaving small marks here and there, another way of letting him know who he belonged to. As you were leaning down, he wrapped his arms around you and started thrusting up into you, making you moan out, gripping onto his hair for support. 

Pulling his head back by his hair, you kissed him deeply, loving the way his tongue felt intertwining with yours. Leaning back from the kiss, you pulled his mouth open with your fingers and spit into his mouth, making his eyes roll back and moan loudly. 

“Come on bunny, please cum for me, I want you to fill me up so bad. Come on, I know you wanna give me your babies.” He squeezed his eyes shut and whined out, so focused on fucking you that he could barely retain what you had said to him. You could also feel your orgasm approaching quickly, reaching down to rub your clit. You felt Osamu reach his high, his warm cum filling you up, his loud moans filling your ears. 

As if his orgasm was a switch, a few moments later you reached your high, burying your head in his neck and biting down, trying to muffle your own moans. He hissed out in pain before stopping your hips. While you both caught your breath, you could feel his cum slowly dripping out of you. After a few minutes, you faced him, his eyes still closed and breathing heavily. You pecked him on the lips, making him aware of your presence. 

“You know I only want you right? You’re the twin I want, don’t ever forget that.” His eyes stared up at you with love, “You were just flirting with Atsumu to mess with me weren’t you?” Your eyes widened, you didn’t think he’d catch on, but you could already feel the blush creeping up your neck. He chuckled, “It’s okay.” 

Suddenly, he flipped the two of you over, with him hovering above you, “But if you do it again, I just might have to show you how dominant I can really be, bunny.” His comment made your eyes widen, not expecting him to make such a statement. Without saying anything else, he got up and lifted you from the bed, walking to the bathroom. 

“You know I’m the one supposed to be doing this, right?” He simply smiled at you, “Yeah I know but I want to.” As he sat you on the toilet seat and began running a bath, you realised just how lucky you were to have the grey-haired fox in your life.


End file.
